1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a die package component and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to the die package component and the manufacturing method of the die package component that includes a jumper structure to connect a lead frame connection groove configured a thermal deformation tolerance allowable route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For decades, development in semiconductor technology has thoroughly improved people's lives. Semiconductor products have been liberally adopted into various electronic devices and information technology. Actually, progress in semiconductor techniques has significantly boosted the development of modern technology. Even so, improvements on versatile semiconductor structures and manufacturing methods are still emerged. In particular, since the majority of semiconductor dies are structurally complicated and precise scaled, a package body is usually needed to protect and thus ensure wiring and structuring of the semiconductor die.
Referring now to FIG. 1 through FIG. 3; where FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a first frame assembly and a second frame assembly in the art, FIG. 2 is a schematic enlarged view of area A of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a schematic cross-sectional view of FIG. 2 along line B-B. As shown, the first frame assembly PA1 is provided to include a plurality of first frames PA11 intermittently arranged, while the second frame assembly PA2 is provided to include a plurality of second frames PA21 intermittently arranged as well.
The first frame PA11 includes a die-mounting portion PA111 and a first-frame lead portion PA112 extended from the die-mounting portion PA11. The second frame PA21 includes a die welding portion PA211 having a bump structure PA2111 and a second-frame lead portion PA212 extended from the die welding portion PA211.
Referred to FIG. 4, a schematic view of a die mounted by the first frame and the second frame of FIG. 3 is shown. In the art, a plurality of dies are to be mounted by the first frame assembly PA1 and the second frame assembly PA2. During the mounting, the first frame assembly PA1 and the second frame assembly PA2 are manually moved to a specific mounting area on a graphite welding plate by suckers or vacuum nozzles. Then, a plurality of dies PA3 would be arranged at predetermined positions between the first frame assembly PA1 and the corresponding second frame assembly PA2.
Each of the dies PA3 is welded onto the corresponding die-mounting portion PA111 by a solder PAW1, and a bump structure PA2111 of the corresponding die welding portion PA211 is further welded to the same die PA3 by another solder PAW2, such that an electrical coupling route connection the first frame PA111, the die PA3 and the second frame PA21 is thus established.
Then, the combination of the first frame assembly PA1, the second frame assembly PA2 and the dies PA3a would be sent into a reflow oven for heating and melting the solders PAW1, PAW2 into a liquid state. The liquid-stated solder PAW1 would be evenly distributed between the die-mounting portion PA111 and the die PA3, while the liquid-stated solder PAW2 is evenly distributed between the bump structure PA2111 and the die PA3.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional die package structure for FIG. 4 is schematically shown. By having the solders PAW1, PAW2 to weld the first frame assembly PA1 and the second frame assembly PA2 to opposing sides of the die PA3, a package body PA4 would be formed to package and thus protect each set of the first frame PA11, the second frame PA21 and the die PA3 into a unique piece.
Then, after the package of the first frame PA1, the second frame PA21, the die PA3 and the package body PA4 is cooled down, the first frame PA11 is separated from the first frame assembly PA1, and the second frame PA21 is separated from the second frame assembly PA2; such that a die package structure PA100 is thus formed.
Since the first frame assembly PA1 and the second frame assembly PA2 are fixed on the graphite welding plate while in locating and welding the dies PA3, thus as the first frame assembly PA1, the second frame assembly PA2 and the dies PA3 are heated, the first frame assembly PA1 and the second frame assembly PA2 would be thermally expanded to bias the positions of the corresponding dies PA3 to some extent.
After the package body PA4 wrapping the first frame PA11, the second frame PA21 and the dies PA3 is cooled down, the first frame assembly PA and the second frame assembly PA2 would be shrunk back to the original dimensions, and thereby the die PA3 inside the package body PA4 would be stressed by the shearing induced by the shrinking of the first frame assembly PA1 and the second frame assembly PA2. Practically, such induced shearing would somehow damage the die PA3 and the die package structure PA100 as well. Hence, through the aforesaid manufacturing method to produce the die package structure PA100, an obvious disadvantage thereof is that the yield of the die package structure PA100 would be low, and, from which, additional production cost would be inevitable to the manufacturers.